Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved briefs worn by men.
Description of the Prior Art
Prior briefs worn by men generally cover the lower part of the body and have an opening for urination. Because of a low ventilation chracteristic of such briefs, the user of such briefs is liable to develop a skin disease around the genitals of the body. Even one of prior art briefs, laid open Japanese Open Utility Model Publication No. 48-41417 which is characterized by an opening on the front of the briefs and the cover on the outside thereof, could not avoid the above defect, since such does have not any specific structure for separating the penis and the seminal vesicle from each other and the cover often pushes the penis into the inner side of these briefs.